


2037

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Years of 221B [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Daddy, Daddy!" Hamish ran into the living room of 221B</p>
<p>Bonus "Fifty Years of 221B" fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	2037

"Daddy, Daddy!" Hamish ran into the living room of 221B, face almost splitting with the huge grin he was wearing. 

He ran up to John who was typing on his tablet and handed him a piece of paper. "Look, Daddy John!" he said excitedly as John took the sheet with a smile and wrapped his son in a warm hug.

"Hi, Hamish." he said, pulling the boy onto his lap, freeing his hands to read the paper, "What's this then?"

"We had a test today." Hamish began, almost too excited to speak properly. "Mrs Adams gave us a test to see if we remembered what we had learned on our trip to the planetarium. Where's Daddy Sherlock? I want him to see this too."

"I'm here." Sherlock wandered in from the kitchen at the sound of the excited voice of his eight-year-old son. "What's all this fuss then?" he said, taking the seat on the sofa next to his husband and Hamish.

John raked his eyes over the marked test and nodded. "Uh huh." he said, his face in a fixed smirk. "That's my boy."  
He passed the sheet to Sherlock. "All about the solar system, Sherlock. Look."

Hamish's face beamed as Sherlock read through.

"10 out of 10." John clarified as Sherlock continued to read. "He clearly has my brains."


End file.
